


JE Drabble Collection

by Kikyome



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Historias cortas, M/M, sin relación entre cada historia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyome/pseuds/Kikyome
Summary: Diferentes historias cortas sin relación entre ellas.





	1. Toki meki my gamer love

**Author's Note:**

> Un día como cualquier otro.   
> Junnosuke x Nakamaru

Una tarde como cualquier otra.

-Te dije que ahí no- 

La voz del mayor se escuchaba demasiado cerca, Yuichi se había colocado casi sobre él para verificar los puntos de vida que le quedaban después de que la chica del videojuego le hubiese rechazado.

-Pero parecía el momento perfecto- Se defendió Junno sin prestar realmente mucha atención a su DS y mas bien intentando calmarse por la perturbadora cercanía del mayor, podía sentir su aroma y su piel se rosaba con la suya por segundos.  
-Claro que no!!! si te acababa de decir que no estaba interesada- Yuichi continuaba hablando sin detenerse y sin notar que Junno lo miraba de forma expectante, esperando que notara "eso" que él venia notando desde hace algún tiempo y que esperaba no fuese el único, aunque definitivamente el mayor era un despistado.  
-Entonces dime......según tú ¿cuál es el momento perfecto como para iniciar un acercamiento con esa persona especial?- Le preguntó intentando hacer que lo mirase.  
-Fácil....un momento a solas para empezar, que ambos estén relajados, que se sientan a gusto en la compañía del otro, que no haya presiones y puedan ser ellos mismos, un momento como- Fue interrumpido por el suave tacto de las manos del menor sobre las suyas haciéndole soltar su DS y fue sólo entonces que aprecio la intensidad de los ojos de Junno y el mensaje oculto que le gritaban.  
-un momento como este -Completó Junno al notar que Yuichi se había quedado callado y sonrió tímidamente esperando una respuesta, cualquiera que fuera.

Podía sentir todo su cuerpo tenso, su respiración entrecortada y las neuronas en su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad, entreabrió sus labios para intentar decir algo pero las palabras sencillamente no salían de su boca, vio de inmediato que el rostro atento de Junno se ensombrecía e intentaba ocultar su decepción. Se adelanto a levantar su quijada quedando atrapado demasiado cerca de su bonito rostro. -Tal vez...- comenzó algo tímido sin sentirse realmente incomodo -deberíamos discutirlo,tus técnicas de conquista, con un café....-  
-Tal vez podríamos tomar ese café en mi casa- Le respondió mas confiado y con una sonrisa coqueta viendo que no había negativas por parte del mayor, solo nerviosismo por los nuevos sentimientos dentro de sus cuerpos.  
No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella insinuación fuera de lugar para el momento, pensando que era precisamente por eso que no lograba subir de nivel en su juego de citas, pero decidido a no dejarse vencer.  
-Tal vez podríamos olvidar el café y discutirlo en mi carro-

Se sorprendió por menos de medio segundo antes de tomar sus manos y recostarlo sobre el sillón donde estaban, dejando caer su DS en algún sitio y apreciando la hermosa vista de estar arriba de Yuichi. -Podríamos olvidar todo y comenzar por aquí- Se adelantó a robarle un beso que le fue correspondido tras algunos segundos, no quería ir tan rápido, solo quería probarle que en algunas ocasiones era mejor ser arriesgado que ir por el camino seguro y de algún modo sentía que Yuichi lo estaba entendiendo mientras profundizaba aquel beso que de seguro lo llevaría al siguiente nivel.


	2. Facts of a weird love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños encuentros que fueron sumando algo más  
> (Jun Matsumo x Nakamaru Yuichi)

1er Contacto: Sólo conocidos 

Un día como cualquier otro Nakamaru Yuichi llega a la jimusho y se encuentra un espectáculo jamás vitos, ahí en la sala común de KAT-TUN esstaba nada más y nada menos que el gran Jun Matsumoto persiguiendo a su compañero de grupo amenazando con hacerle fosforito, sin entender muy bien la situación pero sin miedo a entrometerse. 

Maru: ¿Qué es eso de fosforito?   
En ese segundo Jun nota su presencia y viendo que Kame aprovechó para escapar se acerca al moreno para llevárselo a parte, siendo la primera vez que se hablaban de esa forma tan casual.  
Jun: si me aceptas una invitación te digo que es un fosforito.   
Le dijo con su sonrisa coqueta lleno de confianza, jamás había cruzado palabra con él pero no había nadie que se le pudiera resistir y el sólo buscaba algo de diversión.  
Maru: ¿y por qué tengo que aceptarte para que me digas? ¿por qué no me dices ahora?  
Con demasiada frialdad le había respondido, negándose a salir con él su senpai, aunque lejos de enojarse se sintió algo derrotado.  
Jun: ...esta bien...un fosforito es "......." eso  
Maru: ¿ehhh? que infantil -se alejó-  
Jun: es solo un juego no lo hago tan fuerte tampoco! -trató de excusarse-  
Maru: igual es algo cruel, no me agradan ese tipo de personas -se va-  
Jun: .... 

Conclusion: A la final Maru se quedó pensando que habia sido muy cruel al hablarle de esa forma, asi que terminó aceptando su invitación.

*******************************  
2do contacto: Jamás se dio la salida y cada cual siguió por su lado.

Otro dia en que un muy cumplido Nakamaru Yuichi llega a su trabajo y se encuentra con una vista ligeramente familiar, habían pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto pero ahora estaba ahí, Jun Matsumoto perseguía esta vez a su amigo y compañero de grupo Ueda Tatsuya amenazandolo con golpearlo, por algún motivo Ueda en vez de golpearlo sólo estaba huyendo de él, tal vez por miedo de comenzar una pelea entre grupo porque con un sólo golpe suyo podía partirle la cara, asi que en cuanto lo había visto pasar por la puerta había corrido a a esconderse detras de él, pero Maru se había hecho a un lado diciendo que él no se metía en ese tipo de asuntos, sólo que cuando Matsujun pasó por su lado aún persiguiendo a Ueda Nakamaru no dudó en estirar su pie haciendolo caer de cara contra el piso al miembro más joven de Arashi.

Jun: MI CARAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mi hermosa y perfecta CARA!!!!!!!!! me golpeaste!!!! - comenzó a gritar sin molestarse en ponerse de pie, estaba molesto y no le importaba ser dramatico-  
Maru: Quien te manda a no fijarte por donde corres? Este es un lugar de trabajo no un parque, podrías fijarte la próxima vez. -Le respondió también en tono molesto mientras revizaba que amigo estuviera bien-  
Jun: ME SALE SANGRE!!!!!!!!!!! mi perfecta y sexy nariz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - comenzó a elevar más y más el tono de su voz-  
Maru: ¿y a mi que me interesa?  
Jun: ya no seré ni sexy ni hermoso ni perfecto ni el orgullo de japon ni... -balbuceando idioteces para fastidiar al menor- me golpeaste mi nariz, mi narizzzz! -siguió repitiendo mientras se paraba detrás del moreno esperando ver su reacción-   
Maru: ah!!!!! ya basta! -Se dió vuelta y lo agarró del brazo para obligarlo a sentarse y poder curar su nariz intentando ser cuidadoso-  
Jun: au auu me lastimas!!!!!!!!!!! me duele! con cuidado! soy delicado!!!!   
Maru: callate y quedate quieto o te dejo sin nariz!!!  
Jun: - Ante aquel tono de voz tan autoritario sólo pudo obedecer, nadie jamás le había gritado así, parecía en verdad molesto-  
Maru:..... -Al ver que había funcionado intentó ser un poco más cuidadoso para que no le dulería y dejara de chillar- ....siento haberte puesto el pie~ gomen~ -se disculpó más tranquilo en cuanto terminó de poner una bandita sobre la diminuta cortada que se había hecho-   
Jun: .....mi...mi...nariz...gracias~ -La mirada seria con la que el menor lo curaba y luego el suave roce de su aliento hablando tan despacio, el tono de su voz, de algún modo hizo a su corazón palpitar-  
Maru: ..... -Por un segundo lo vio y parecía nervioso, no entendía por qué su rostro se veía tan acalorado, pero seguramente era porque como todos en Arashi, era un raro, no le dió mayor importancia y sólo se fue-

******************************

3er Contacto: En esas semanas no había podido dejar de pensar en él. 

Había pasado más de un mes, pero Matsujun no parecía poder olvidar aquellos ojos castaños, la seriedad con la que lo miraban, la delicadeza con la que sus finos dedos había acariciado su rostro, curando sus heridas y dejándolo confundido, tanto así que ahora estaba ahí una vez más, podía escuchar las risas desde afuera del salón de ensayos de sus kohais, suponía que podría simplemente entrar de forma casual y tratar de sin levantar mayor sospechas verlo sólo un poco, pero no se esperaba la pregunta que recibió en cuanto abrió la puerta. 

Jun: ¿de qué se rien chicos? -el ambiente era muy animado, todos estaban practicamente llorando de la risa y en medio de ellos un anormalmente animado Nakamaru, quien al verlo corrió hasta él de inmediato-   
Maru: MATSUJUNNNNN CASATE CONMIGOOOOOO!!!! -Le había practicamente gritado sin dejar de sonreír escuchando satisfecho como todos sus compañeros seguían riendo, ese día era uno de aquellos en que por algún motivo todos actuaban como adolescentes y se ponían a hacer bromas que nadie entendía, no recordaba cómo había comenzado pero ahora se trataba de pedirle matrimonio a todos y obvio todos decían que no y estallaban las risas-  
Los miembros de KAT-TUN: jajajajajaja no puede ser Nakamaru!!!!! qué demoniso!??? jajajaja  
Jun: WHAT? -se sorprendió por lo inesperado de esas palabras pero lejos de reír sus labios pronunciaron algo que hubiera deseado jamás decir- ....está bien....me casaré contigo  
TODOS: ................  
Las risas habían parado de golpe y ahora reinaba el silencio en la habitación, siendo Nakamaru el más sorprendido de todos ahí.  
Maru:huh? espera no! -Lo tomó del brazó y lo llevó a otra habitación- oye....eh...por qué respondiste eso? era sólo una broma!   
Jun: mmm entiendo, es una broma algo cruel. -Estaba triste pero más que nada apenado por haber respondido de aquel modo, lo había tomado por sorpresa pero ahora podía ver con claridad algo que estaba ahí y que Nakamaru jamás vería-  
Maru: ehhh? no era en serio! -volvió a explicar sin entender por qué el rosstro del mayor se veía tan descontento.  
Jun: yo si te respondí en serio.... -susurró y se dio la vuelta para que no pudiera ver su rostro-  
Maru: Qué!? no espera qué quieres decir con eso? -¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Y por qué se había acelrado tanto su corazón?-  
Jun: pero ya lo pensé mejor y soy demasiado sexy como para casarme con alguien como tú jajaja adiós -salió un poco más tranquilo pensando que logró hacer pasar todo por una broma-  
Maru: ....... -No le dijo nada y sólo lo dejó marchar, de algún modo ese rechazo le había dolido-

*******************************************

4to Contacto: El final 

Era de noche y Nakamaru Yuichi se reprendía mentalmente por haber olvidado su celular en la empresa, estaba oscuro y quedaban pocas personas, mientras iba de regreso a su carro se encuentró a un consternado Matsumoto Jun sentado al pie de su carro y hablando incoherencias acerca de no poder hacer algo con su rostro completamente oculto entre sus manos. 

Maru: Matsujun? -Había tenido que acercarse, jamás había visto al orgulloso arashi en semejante estado, podría estar borracho y sería malo que alguien lo viera así-   
Jun: ....tu...¿qué...qué haces aquí? -No lo había si quiera escuchado acercarse, en verdad se sentía mal y no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada-  
Maru: ¿Qué te pasó? ¿necesitas que llame a alguien? ¿Quieres hablar? -no sabía exactamente como tratar con él, no se conocían de nada y tampoco eran muy cercanos, rara vez trabajaban juntos, pero en ese momento no encontraba las fuerzas para dejarlo asi-  
Jun: .......mis padres....ellos quieren que me presente al ejercito, porque todos los hombres en mi familia lo han hecho, que deje por un tiempo esta vida y haga el servicio militar....yo....no quiero hacer eso. -Terminó de explicarle, a pesar de ser un tema tan delicado de algún modo sintió que podía confiar en él-  
Maru:ya veo -no sabía qué decir- por ahora debes guardar la calma, no es algo seguro y tampoco es comos i jamás fueras a regresar. -trató de animarlo-  
Jun: no queriooo~ Nakamaru!! todos se olvidaran de mi !!!!! -confesó su mayor miedo sin levantar su rostro-  
Maru: nadie va a olvidarte!que tontería! eres lo suficientemente odioso como para recordarte por mucho tiempo, ¿quién podria olvidarte?  
Jun: claro que si!!!! quien iba a esperarme por tanto tiempo?!! después de unos días simplemente seré historia.  
Maru: yo esperaría por ti. -Las palabras había salido de su boca tan a prisa que ni el mismo podía creer lo que acababa de decir, aunque vio con gusto que eso había detenido el llanto del mayor y ahora levantaba su rostro para mirarlo-   
Jun: ¿tu...tu esperarias por..por mi? -¿era esa otra broma? tenía que confirmarlo-  
Maru: claro que sí, estoy seguro de que tus compañeros de grupo también y todos los que trabajamos aquí vamos a esperar tu regreso. -Le sonrió viendo que estaba dando resultado-  
Jun: Maru!! -se lanzó sobre él logrando tirarlo al piso y se abrazó a su cuerpo sin importarle nada más- me haces tan tan feliz~ ♥  
Maru: ......  
Jun: -Se separó para poder verlo a los ojos intentando controlar sus emociones tan agitadas- Nakamaru~ me gustas!!! te quiero! -Le confesó finalmente con mucha seriedad, no iba a permitir que eso fuera una broma o que el menor se fuera a escapar-  
Maru: ........... -Estaba atónito por el abrazo, su cercanía, sus palabras, su olor, sus ojos claros que lo miraban con una intensidad que jamás había conocido, no podía hablar-  
Jun: si!! desde el primer momento en que te vi me dije "Ese chico lindo sera mio" por eso frecuentaba tanto su salón, pero no sabía muy bien como acercarme, parecías odiarme.  
Maru:   
Jun: respondeme por favor!!! -estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el menor parecía asustado aunque su cuerpo no se movía ni parecía querer empujarlo lejos, sin embargo que no hablara comenzaba a asustarlo-  
Maru: *en estado de shock extremo*  
Jun: oh...ya entiendo......soy un idiota!!! lo malinterpreté otra vez ¿verdad? lo siento -Sintió algo en su pecho partirse en dos, buscó poner distancia entre ellos antes de volver a perder la compostura frente a él-  
Maru: -lo sujetó del brazo impidiéndolo moverse- .........  
Jun: ¿Qué pasa?  
Maru: -deslizó su mano hasta el cuello del pelinegro y lo atrajo para robarle un beso-  
Jun: ...... -Le costó entender lo que pasaba, un par de labios suaves y gruesos lo estaban besando, eran suyos, de él, de Maru, no tardó en responder aquel contacto delicioso suspirando de felicidad al terminar- ¿Qué significa esto? -Quiso aclarar, no podía volverse a ilusionar-  
Maru: yo...yo...creo...que...-intentando decir algo que no estaba seguro de qué era, un impulso lo había llevado a besarlo, un tirón en su pecho lo mantenía ahí sujeto al mayor sin querer dejarlo, pero sus labios no sabían que nombre darle a eso que estaba sintiendo- ...me...  
Jun: -Volvió a besarlo al entender su situación, no estaba listo para decirlo pero no quería perderlo, eso era suficiente para él- Dimelo cuando estes listo~ me has hecho muy feliz~

Al escuchar eso Nakamaru Yuichi sólo pudo regalarle una sonrisa, la primera de muchas en el tiempo que compartirían ahora juntos.

Desde ese momento Maru se dedicó a esperar a que Jun se aburriera de él y de su compañía, de sus cosas y sus manía, pensando que sólo era un pasatiempo o un arrebato del mayor, sin embargo, desde ese día Jun le ha dedicó todas las canciones más romanticas, lo llenó de detalles, siempre consintiendolo en todo, haciendo hasta lo imposible por verlo sonreir, lo protegió de todos, incluso de él mismo, lo cuidó y consoló, le brindó seguridad y fue su apoyo incondicional, soportó cada uno de sus caprichos, sus berrinches, que fuera infantil, egoista celoso, irracional, bipolar, exigente, dramatico, jamas dudó de él y le perdonó todas sus fallas, y siguió así hasta el dia de hoy, siempre buscando nuevas formas de demostrarle cuanto lo ama. 

FIN 

************************************

Extra: De los primeros meses de relación 

Maru se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la jimusho cuando entra Jun todo emocionado y feliz. 

Jun: Maruuuu~ mira mira mira~ tengo mis rizos sexys y hermosos!!!! a que me veo hermoso?  
Maru: eh...si -levantó al mirada y tras un segundo le respondió lo que pensaba quería escuchar-  
Jun: pero no lo dices convencido!!!!  
Maru: mmmm a ver ¿cómo lo digo con tacto? .....la verdad no me gustan tus rizos. -trató de decirlo sin maldad pero por la reacción de Matsujun no había sido exitoso.  
Jun: qué? ¿Cómo no? A todos les gusto con mi cabello rizado!! -completamente indignado pero haciendo un puchero por no recibir la atención que quería-  
Maru: bueno es que la verdad tampoco te encuentro particularmente atractivo fisicamente.   
Jun: ¿No te gusto? -dolido e indignado-  
Maru: ehh....pues con rizos precisamente no   
Jun: ¿Entonces cómo!!!!??? ¿Cómo te gusto Nakamaru? -Se había acercado demasiado y se veía algo molesto-  
Maru: ehh!!! pues.... -no sabía que responder- creo que con el cabello largo como en gokusen o de cabello corto!!! -respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente-  
Jun!!! entendido -salió corriendo del lugar-  
Maru: -confundido-

Un par de horas después 

Jun: Nakamaru mira! ¿Asi sí te gusto?? -Le perguntó completamente agitado-  
Maru: te cortaste tus rizos!!! bakaa no tenias que hacer eso!!  
Jun: es que yo quiero gustarte Maru! -le confesó sentándose a su lado- asi como tu me gustas a mi. -Su boca formó un puchero que sólo dejaba ver al menor.  
Maru: .......demonios........ - no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarlo- me gustas Matsujun!!! -le dijo sonriendo y acariciando su cabello ahora lacio- Me gustas mucho!!!!!!  
Jun: si? -sonrió encantado y satisfecho-  
Maru: .... -Lo miró por unos segundos entendiendo que había caído en una trampa- ...eres un mañoso!! -Le regaló un beso y lo mantuvo junto a él- debería buscar una foto tuya con un look que me guste?   
Jun: me dejaré el look que quieras pero por ahora déjame quedarme un rato más así


	3. At work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño encuentro antes de llegar al trabajo  
> Akanishi Jin x Tatsuya Ueda

Su novio parecía algo molesto, a pesar de lo sonrojado que estaba, de los gemidos que emitía y de la forma en que lo sentía contraerse de placer con cada una de sus embestidas, podía notar que algo le pasaba al mayor y con lo sensible que era adivinaba perfectamente qué era.

-¿Sigues.....molesto...ahhh....por....eso...?- El joven de cabellos castaños y voz sensual e inclinó para poder hablarle al oído ganando mayor terreno dentro del delicioso y estrecho interior de aquel hombre mayor que encendía sus más bajos deseos con sólo tenerlo a su lado.  
-ahhh....no.....no...me hables.....ahhhh...ahora....- Aruñó su espalda al sentir el cambio de posición y mordió su hombro tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento, el espacio de aquel vehículo era demasiado estrecho para la actividad que compartían en ese preciso momento y se regañaba mentalmente por haber aceptado ir juntos al trabajo cuando sabía perfectamente que era una trampa.  
-Pero lo estás.....ya te dije....ahhhh.....que lo siento Tatsuya.....- Volvía a disculparse sin detenerse, imprimiendo más fuerza a sus movimientos al tiempo que elevaba las caderas del mayor.  
-ahhhhh......baka......cállate.....y.....muévete más...uhnn...más rápido...ahhnn- Sentía a su cuerpo impacientarse con cada segundo que mantenían aquel contacto tan íntimo y delicioso, su interior parecía derretirse y no podía evitar ser completamente honesto con el tonto de su novio por querer discutir en ese momento.

Decidió obedecer por el momento e imprimió mas fuerza llegando al punto exacto que hacía al mayor gritar y pedir más.  
-ahí.....más......fuerte....ahhhh.....- Tuvo la decencia de tapar su boca para evitar que más gritos escaparan, después de todo, no estaban en su departamento donde podían perturbar a los vecinos, lo sintió golpear varias veces su centro y arqueando la espalda se dejó vencer por el éxtasis, derramando su esencia sobre la mano que aprisionaba su miembro desde el inicio de ese encuentro.

Aquella ultima estocada había acabado con su resistencia y se vino segundos después que el mayor, quedando agotado sobre su cuerpo.

-Que no lo digo por que lo sienta asi Tatsuya- Continuó su conversación pendiente.  
-Me molesta que te refieras así de mi ¿Qué quieres? soy honesto- Se quitó a un pesado Jin sin ganas aún de moverse e intentó comenzar a recoger sus cosas pero fue detenido por un fuerte brazo que lo llevo de nuevo al piso y lo refugio en su cálido y aún algo agitado pecho.  
-Gomen~ - Le dijo el castaño besando su frente, sabia lo sensible que era.  
-.....aun así no me gusta- Dijo con un puchero adorable y apegándose un poco más a su baka.  
-Lo sé....lo siento....pero es la única forma en la que no preguntan y lo sabes....- Lo volvió a besar pero ahora en los labios.  
-Lo sé.....pero no me gusta....¿Qué harías si yo comienzo a dar la misma excusa?- Le preguntó ágilmente.  
-mmm.....dudo que crean que andamos en el mismo "trabajo" deberías hacerlo- Sonrió y continuó besándolo para ya no oír sus quejas y porque amaba besarle casi tanto como sus encuentros de sexo rumbo al trabajo.

************* ♥ ************

[OCUPADO EN EL TRABAJO]

Esa había sido la genial y magnifica respuesta después de 5 minutos que parecieron eternos para el resto de KT-TN.

-¿Pero si ESTE es su trabajo?- Gritó exasperado Koki, llevaban mas de media hora de retraso para la grabación y Akanishi no aparecía, Ueda tampoco pero suponían que llegaría eventualmente.  
-Y tu amigo?- Preguntó Kame mirando bastante molesto a Maru como si él tuviera que responder por los actos del mayor, revisó su celular y suspirando dijo lo que sabia iba a molestar a todos. -Ocupado con el trabajo- Musitó totalmente desanimado sin querer enfrentar las miradas furiosas de sus compañeros.  
-¿Él también?- fue la pregunta que hicieron completamente histéricos sin dejar de pasear por el salón de reuniones.  
-Nos toca esperar- Junno se resignaba sentado en el sillón con su DS y todos los demás lo imitaron al instante sabiendo que no había nada que pudieran hacer. Al cabo de un par de minutos todos levantaron la vista y se miraron los unos a los otros con incredulidad.

-No puede ser ¿O si?- Preguntó Taguchi poniendo en pausa su juego sólo para buscar la aprobación de los demás.  
-de Jin no me sorprendería pero ¿Ueda?- Koki se encontraba algo indeciso.  
-........- Maru prefería no participar de aquella conversación, sabía a la perfección que las cosas se pondrían feas para su amigo y para todos los presentes cuando los vieran llegar juntos porque sabía que ambos eran así de tontos.


	4. Russian Prostitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pasión nos lleva a hacer cosas más allá de nuestro control.
> 
> Tanaka Koki x Kamenashi Kazuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está inspirada en la canción de Crazy Town "Butterfly"

-....ella es Chineko señor nuestra mas nueva adquisición en la carta de "chicas" recién salida del "salón"-

Negó sin si quiera ver a la "chica" que le ofrecían, sabía a la perfección que las intenciones de aquel tipo eran las de mejor servirle, aunque tratara de mantener su identidad en secreto la realidad era que muchos sabían quien era, habían rumores por todos lados y aunque prometió a la agencia mantenerse alejado de esos lugares, en noches como su deseo insaciable era incontrolable, se sentía como en un sueño donde solo podía pensar en él.

-.....merilin....- pronuncio el nombre casi sin emoción aunque dentro de él todo se revolvía con sólo el recuerdo de ese nombre en código que ambos habían planeado hace ya tantos años.  
El hombre mandó de regreso a la joven y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a través de una puerta y por un largo pasillo.   
-La verdad Nancy no recibe muchos visitantes, en estos últimos años ha perdido bastante de su clientela, asumo que el culpable es usted, sin embargo la mantengo en reserva para noches como esta, casi como una prisión- susurró por lo bajo temiendo ofender a su cliente tan importante, pagar tanta cantidad de dinero por alguien que francamente ya estaba, como decirlo, bastante “usado” pero si esos eran sus gusto él solo lo respetaría, siempre y cuando hubiera dinero de por medio.

Le mostró la puerta y le dejó la llave retirándose de inmediato.

Tocó un par de veces y entró sin esperar realmente una respuesta, aquella habitación había cambiado poco desde la última vez, recorrió con la punta de sus dedos un kimono que descansaba sin cuidado junto a una silla mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro, antes de poder preguntarse cualquier cosa una figura esbelta salió abriéndose paso entre unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo vino.  
-...my...lord...- Le vió hacer una leve reverencia aunque su voz sonaba totalmente venenosa y nada feliz de verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante su actitud.  
-Merilin....tiempo sin verte- Se sentó al borde de la cama quitándose su chaqueta y sus gafas.  
-¿Qué es lo que desea esta noche mi señor?- le preguntó acercándose sin aparentar mucho interés y esquivando la mirada profunda que el mayor le dedicaba.  
-sabes que me encanta verte bailar....baila para mi...bitch...- Le dijo sonriendo de forma prepotente y arrojándole algunos billetes al rostro, aquel brillo en sus ojos cuando se enojaba sólo le hacían verse aún más sensual, le encantaba esa ferocidad y la forma arrebatadora en que comenzaba a menear sus caderas contra la nada, bailando al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria, dándole la espalda y pasando sus manos por su nuca, alborotando su cabello del color del caramelo y bailando con una sensualidad arrebatadora, ese espectáculo valía todo el dinero del mundo y más.  
-...mucha ropa....- le susurró arrojando aun mas dinero a sus pies.

Su actitud lo molestaba, la forma en que le hablaba le molestaba, solo poder trabajar para él le molestaba, toda esa situación no era ni remotamente cerca de lo que había imaginado cuando no tuvo más oportunidad que trabajar en ese burdel de mala muerte hace tantos años, vagando entre recuerdos de la primera vez que se conocieron comenzó a desabotonar su camisa acariciando su torso como sabía que a él le encantaba, después de tantos años sabía perfectamente que cosas le encantaban al otro, como presionar los botones correctos, si con algún don había nacido era el de ser arrebatadoramente sensual, sin darse cuenta sus ojos hacían contacto ocasional con los castaños de aquel hombre al que no encontraba cómo describir, sus labios se entreabrían mientras se despojaba de sus pantalones al tiempo que sus pasos lo arrastraban más y más cerca de él, tantos años y no sabía decir si él lo conquistaba o si el mayor simplemente era demasiado para él, se odiaba por no poder detenerse, por siempre imaginar que sería diferente la siguiente vez y siempre terminar igual, él sentado semi-desnudo sobre las piernas del mayor acariciando su rostro y su cabello que por fin se había dejado crecer, relamiendo sus labios esperando que algo fuera diferente.

-....te ves hambriento.....- Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, en este punto siempre pensaba que debía detenerse pero su lado sádico siempre ganaba pidiéndole un poco más de aquella actitud fiera del menor que tanto le encendía las entrañas, lo empujó dejándolo perplejo y tomó su mano haciendo que se arrodillara frente a él y una vez más con un puñado de billetes le ordenó –sírvete hasta quedar satisfecho-

Apretó con fuerza sus dientes y se inclinó sobre el pantalón de aquel hombre bajando el cierre con sus dientes, como ya había aprendido que le gustaba, humedeció el miembro caliente del mayor por sobre su ropa interior sintiéndolo temblar y calentarse contra su rostro, su ritmo era lento al principio pero hacer eso lo calentaba demasiado como para contenerse y hurgando entre la tela logró dar con la piel de su órgano semi-erecto, tembló de anticipación antes de recorrer toda su extensión con su lengua y finalmente llevárselo a la boca, chupando primero la punta arrancando sonidos eróticos y grabes de la garganta talentosa de su señor, mordió con maldad obteniendo un grito seguido por una mano que lo empujaba hasta chocar con ese cuerpo y golpeando lo profundo de su garganta a un ritmo más rápido, se quejó solo un poco hasta acostumbrarse y luego siguió sólo, conforme el miembro se endurecía era más fácil subir y bajar por él, masajeando con su lengua y alternándose para succionar en los lugares indicados hasta el momento en que lo sintió estremecerse, se retiró para dejarlo eyacular sobre su bonito rostro como tanto disfrutaba.  
-.......- quería pronunciar su nombre pero su respiración agitada no se lo permitía, acarició el joven rostro y se inclinó para lamer algunas gotas de su propio semen y poder robarle un beso. –aishiteru- le dijo finalmente logrando romper su caparazón de frialdad, antes de recibir ninguna respuesta lo tomó en brazos como a una princesa y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la gran cama, las sábanas eran suaves, perfectas, realzaban el color rosado de sus labios y su piel de porcelana, terminó de quitarle la camisa y se quitó su ropa también, lo veía nervioso casi como la primera vez que lo había tenido así bajo su cuerpo, aquellos viejos recuerdos de tiempos mejores cuando el futuro parecía tan brillante, aunque el sólo hecho de poder tenerlo así para él le hacía pensar que si aun no brillaba la luz al final es porque debía seguir luchando por ese hombre tan hermoso que estaba por corromper.

-Jamás dejaré de luchar por ti merilin...aishiteru- Le robó otro beso acomodando su cuerpo sobre el del menor sintiendo algo de resistencia por un par de segundos, aquella boca era sensacional, su sabor y su dulzura eran perfectos, sus labios deliciosos y su lengua activa sabía exactamente cómo comenzar a bailar con la suya, en poco tiempo estaban atrapados el uno en el abrazo del otro moviendo sus caderas haciendo a sus miembros coincidir y emanando calor de cada poro de sus cuerpos, recorriéndose como si no se conocieran o como si no quisieran olvidarse jamás.  
Se separó un segundo para poner dos de sus dedos frente a la boca del menor  
-Ya no soy un niño....no necesitas hacer eso cada vez....eres el único que aún me trata con esa delicadeza- desvió su mirada, le dolía ser tratado así por el mayor, le recordaba lo que era, el lugar donde estaba y que jamás podría abandonar.  
-Porque soy el único que lo hace quiero seguir haciéndolo pequeño, te amo y algún día lograré sacarte de aquí, lo prometo- Besó su frente y vio con agrado como el menor chupaba con avidez sus dedos dejándolos lo suficientemente húmedos como para entrar sin problemas en él arrancando de inmediato sonidos sensuales de aquel sensual cuerpo que aun guardaba una inocencia que sólo él lograba sacar.  
Tras prepararlo por algunos minutos no podía contenerse más y se abrió paso entre sus piernas y entró en él algo brusco pero conteniéndose hasta sentir que su cuerpo se adaptaba a su miembro, era caliente y perfecto, ese cuerpo era perfecto para él, ese rostro sonrojado siempre y cada vez que hacían el amor, todo él era perfecto y no le importaba si así era con todos, para él era diferente era suyo solo suyo.   
Comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza a medida que sentía que su cuerpo lo iba succionando aumentando el ritmo y uniéndose al pequeño dejando salir gemidos de puro placer.  
-ahh...ah...ko...k....o.ki......ahhh......ahhh- su nombre se escapaba de las profundidades de su corazón, no podía evitar amarlo cuando estaban así, era como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, era todo tan perfecto, caliente, ardiente sensual, Koki sabía perfectamente cómo hacer a su cuerpo derretirse, su entrada siendo embestida de forma tan precisa, sus caderas se movían solas pidiendo más, uniéndose a ese compás salvaje y arrebatador, sus piernas se aferraban al cuerpo del mayor pidiéndole que gane más terreno dentro de él, que lo llenara, que llegara a su centro, era como si el tiempo se detuviera, su mente se llenaba de mariposas que solo lo dejaban sentir un placer inconmensurable, y por segundos que parecían más largos, lograba olvidar su realidad.  
-ven....ven aca...- Se salió con total maldad de su cuerpo y se recostó sobre su espalda esperando a que el menor trepara sobre su cuerpo. -...mi pequeña mariposa....haré temblar hasta la última parte de tu cuerpo....me enloqueces bebe....- Ese lado sádico suyo le encantaba, tal vez porque él era un masoquista en el fondo, gateo sensualmente hasta estar sobre el mayor y se acomodó nuevamente sobre su miembro sintiéndolo delicioso e iniciando aquel baile ahora con mayor velocidad, podía moverse tan rápido como él quisiera apoyándose del vientre del mayor y alcanzando una velocidad tan excitante que le provocaba gritar, aunque no se daba cuenta que realmente lo estaba haciendo, hasta sentirlo llegar a ese punto donde todo desbordaba placer y tuvo que detenerse porque sentía que su cuerpo se partiría en cualquier momento.  
-No te detengas ahora....no ahora....- Lo atrajo de su cintura recostando su pecho sobre él logrando hacer contacto con su piel caliente y sudorosa y deleitándose con el grito que salió de sus finos labios por el cambio tan brusco de posición, siguió adentrándose en él más rápido y profundo, buscando llenarlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, no quería que ninguna parte de su cuerpo lo olvidara, porque aunque no pudiera tenerlo sólo para él no quería que encontrara a nadie más, sonaba egoísta lo sabía, pero ese era el tipo de amor que sentía por él.  
Al abrir sus ojos por un segundo lo vio mirándolo fijamente y se ruborizó por completo, sus ojos parecían hacerle el amor a su alma, era tan penetrante su mirada y sus labios susurraban su nombre verdadero junto a un “te amo”, siempre lograba romperlo y sin poder más se aferró a sus brazos corriéndose entre sus vientres de forma abrupta logrando que el mayor también llenara su interior con su semen caliente.

Por la única ventana de la habitación podían verse los colores del alba, habían dormido hasta entrado el amanecer y era la hora de decir adiós.  
-No lo hagas más difícil y sólo coge tus cosas y vete- Le dijo el menor tratando de no llorar, dándole la espalda.  
-....se que no te gusta que lo diga pero en serio te amo....no pierdas la fe...yo jamás la perderé....- Tomó sus cosas y besó su cabello antes de salir del cuarto, se detuvo un par de minutos escuchando como se rompía un jarrón y agua corriendo desde el baño de la habitación que odiaba dejar.  
-....lo siento tanto.....pero en serio no puedo dejar de amarte de esta forma enfermiza....te amo demasiado....Kazuya.....algún día te sacaré de aquí....lo prometo- Y sin susurrar nada más comenzó su camino de regreso al mundo del espectáculo que le habría brindado tantas cosas menos lo que realmente quería, lo que sabía que jamás tendría, su Kazuya.

-...tambien te amo Koki....- Susurró una voz dentro del cuarto, cada vez era igual y a pesar de todo lo que dijera y la forma en que actuara, el mayor se había robado su corazón, lo esperaría cada noche hasta que pudieran estar juntos, era el único sueño al que podía aferrarse ahora, no tenía nada más.


End file.
